


The Empress

by gillybot9



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I might update the rating later if things get dirty, Post-Canon, Rise/Naoto and other relationships will be in future chapters, Ya'll don't appreciate Margaret enough, Yu is a calm chad, high jinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillybot9/pseuds/gillybot9
Summary: Yu visits Inaba on vacation to check up on his friends, and hopes to hit it off with Margaret. Margaret agrees to go out into the real world with Yu, many high jinks and romance are on our way for the couple and their friends.





	The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Since nobody else seems to have any culture, I’ll take up arms to support this rare pair. Margaret x Yu for life. You can keep your Chie’s and Naoto’s, I’ll show you what real class is! 
> 
>  
> 
> *disclaimer: All waifus are equal, I’m just upset mine isn’t appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Also credit to my man TheWizardMus for being my Beta and looking over my work!

It was a quiet night in Inaba, there was no sounds except for the noises of crickets and other insects screeching into the night. The air was warm and carried a nice summer breeze. Yu Narukami was back living with his uncle Dojima for the summer, this time on his own volition, rather than his parent’s forceful intervention. Sure, he was only going to be there for roughly a month, but he hadn’t been able to keep up with his friends as well as he wanted to so he was excited for the opportunity to chill with the gang for a month. But overall, he was curious as to a very specific room in Inaba.. He hadn’t gotten any contact from Igor, or Margaret ever since he and the investigation team wrapped up the case last summer, and he was curious if the blue door still remained in the middle of the Inaba streets. He would think that the contract would’ve been fulfilled after he fulfilled his goal to restore Inaba, and to an extent, the world to normal, but even so the light feeling in his heart remained and he still heard the subtle call of his personas call to him in his dreams, and in his head. He was curious if Margaret still remained so he could still access his compendium he spent an entire year building.

He would’ve just checked when he arrived in the quiet town, but Dojima was in a rush and he didn’t have the time to drive Yu to the shopping district, and Yu couldn’t go on his own, on account that he was watching Nanako. Granted, he was 90% sure the little girl could watch over herself, but it was nice to see her face after months, and Margaret and Igor could wait just one night. So Yu played a few games with his younger “Sis” before making dinner and sending her off to bed. It had been awhile since Yu had slept in his old room, just as Dojima promised it was the exact same as how he left it, aside from it looking relatively cleaner than usual. Yu plopped himself down in his futon after opening his window, and listening to the sounds of the outside world, quiet cars and crickets. After laying in peaceful silence, letting the cool summer night air blow through the open window Yu’s phone started to rang. The number was listed as unknown, but he picked it up anyway, with a sneaking suspicion as to who was calling him this late. 

“Hello, Narukami here,” Yu said into the phone formally, as he slowly got up to close his window. 

“This is Margaret, you are currently in Inaba yes?” the formal, but persistently cold voice of Margaret responded. 

Yu smiled, her voice may be cold and harsh, but man he missed hearing it. Admittedly, Yu had grown quite fond of Margaret during his time in Inaba and his exploration of the TV world, and this all commulated to the kiss she gave him before he left the small town. That was one of the highlights of his time spent in the backwater town. While it was a devious and dangerous sin for Margaret, it was filled with bliss and happiness for those brief few seconds, and Yu was hoping in his brief trip to stir up some romantic feelings between the two, but he would make his moves later, in person. 

“Yeah, I just got in today, I was thinking about stopping by later and seeing what the velvet room is like now that I’m gone, but I won’t get the chance until tomorrow.” Yu reasoned, as he resituated himself on his lame, dilapidated futon. 

“Very well, because you have no more business to conduct with my Master, it is only me that remains in the Velvet room to answer your calls. I hope this is satisfactory, I may not be as good as my Master when it comes to fusion but you’ll find that my skills are more than adequate to suit your needs while you’re here,” dragged on the ruler of power, who sounded as if she was just rather bored and troubled by the whole situation. And here Yu thought that she may have been happy to see him after all this time. He supposed he was wrong. 

“Sounds great, I’ll stop by the velvet room tomorrow when I have the time, thanks for the information Margaret,” Yu yawned into the phone, obviously tired after the long trip and the long night of playing with Nanako. 

“I await your return,” Margaret quickly said before she abruptly ended the call. 

‘Tomorrow should be interesting’ Narukami thought to himself as he finally laid down for bed. So it was now confirmed that the velvet room still awaited him, along with Margaret, unfortunately Igor seemed to no longer have interest in the fate of Yu. That was a shame, he was looking forward to seeing the long-nosed gentlemen after all this time. But it wasn’t too shocking that Igor’s role in Narukami’s fate was over. Unfortunate as it may be, his role was technically complete but it would feel like there was something always out of place when he would visit the room, he was sure of it. 

‘Oh well, his role in my fate is over, it's time to make my own decisions,’ Narukami thought to himself. He might as well get some sleep and be ready for his first real, full day back in Inaba. Narukami plugged his phone in beside his bed, and closed his eyes. As he tried to drift into the peacefulness of sleep, he heard his phone chime indicating that he received a text message. Yu turned over and checked the message, it was from an unknown number that simply said,”I’m glad you’re back.” Yu smiled, knowing the message was from Margaret, his phone wouldn’t allow him to respond, but he somehow felt that Margaret understood he was happy to be back and see her too. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Yu awoke fairly late into the day at 10:27 the sun was out and shining into the room from the single tiny window in his cluttered room. It looked super pretty outside, with a light breeze slightly shaking the bright green tree leaves outside, and the bright open blue sky wasn't tainted with even a single cloud. It looked pretty and peaceful outside, and Yu smiled at the beautiful town outside his window. Without the efforts of his friends last year, all of the life and beauty of this town would’ve been forever clouded by fog until it was destroyed, it was days like these that made him realise just how significant his friends and him were. Of course, no one knew about the imminent danger they all faced the year prior, as they fueled the tools towards their own demise, but overall everyone seemed happier now after the near catastrophic events that happened. 

Yu rolled out of bed, and switched out of his night clothes and into his casual clothes. He laughed as he found his old Yasogami High outfit stashed away in his closet, and almost put it on for old times sake but decided against it, that would be for another time. After getting dressed, he walked down the tiny staircase into the living room of the Dojima house, but both members of the family were nowhere to be scene. Yu looked over at the calendar to see if there was something planned for today, and it seemed that Nanako was actually at a tutor for the rest of the day, and Dojima was working until late tonight filling out paperwork on recent cases and etcetera. This meant that Yu had the entire day to himself. 

Narukami got his phone out of his pocket and stared at the contacts screen and was disappointed when he remembered that most of his friends were in fact, not free but actually very busy today. Rise had to go out of town for a meeting with her manager for her idol gigs, Yukiko was working with her family at the inn as usual, Chie was reluctantly at the police academy training for her dream job when she would rather enjoy the beautiful day outside rather than do paperwork and study. Yosuke and Teddie had work at Junes, Kanji had to help his mother at the textile shop, and Naoto was also at the police station making her deductions on a recent case and giving Dojima more paperwork to do. 

Yu sighed as he closed his phone, he was hoping his first day back he would spend it as a group with his friends, but it seems like his hopes were misplaced. Yu made himself a piece of toast with some jelly, as he thought of what to do today and it seemed appearance there was only one option left for him to chose. He smiled as he finished his slightly burnt piece of toast, and left the house and headed for the shopping district. 

Once he turned the corner of the shopping district he saw it. The slightly transparent, glowing blue door that lead to the velvet room inside of Yu’s heart. It had been forever since he saw the door let alone entered the velvet room and truth be told he was slightly nervous. Margaret had said when they kissed that she was committing a sin for her, a ruler of power, to fall for her charge so willingly. She seemed to enjoy it when she kissed him a year ago though, and she seems to bear no ill will towards him now, but she felt radically “normal” for her. It was strange but nothing Yu thought he should trouble himself with, he would simply go in and talk to Margaret, just like he always had. 

Yu stopped in front of the door and put his hand on the cold handle and turned the knob. As he stepped into the black void, he found himself in the limousine shaped velvet room. And sitting across from him was none other than Margaret. The Velvet Room, a year before was in a constant state of motion, mimicking the ever growing change and turmoil in Yu’s life, but now after the resolution of all the deeds that Yu did, the room had stopped. It was in the same exact position it was in when Yu left it, he didn’t know for sure but it was just a feeling he had. 

“Greetings, what may I help you with today Narukami?” Margaret chimed from the other side of the car. She was sitting where Igor had previously recorded, meaning she was staring dead straight to Narukami and looked at him with her almost glowing yellow eyes. 

 

“Actually Margaret, I came looking to talk to you, I don’t need any personas right now,” Yu stated as he crossed his legs, getting more comfortable. 

“Ok then, what would you like to talk about, I will admit, without my Master here I do find myself getting quiet lonely.” Margaret said shyly, slightly looking away from Yu as if she was embarrassed. 

Yu thought carefully about his words, “Well, when I left you said you were searching for your sister, Elizabeth, I believe is what you said her name was, and I was curious if you had found her, or any more clues to her whereabouts. I know she means much to you, so I have been concerned for a while now.” 

Margaret sighed at Yu’s question,”Unfortunately, I have been unable to find anymore clues regarding my sister after you left, and now I don’t even have Master Igor to help me piece together information or search for my sister. So it appears that my search has gone dark.” 

The air in the room was now filled with a newfound pressure as an awkward silence was shared between the two. Margaret for the first time seemed genuinely upset and worried, but You didn’t really know how to make her feel any better. With his other friends he would just try and divert their attention, but he didn’t know how he could do that with Margaret other than ask for personas, and she was in no mood to deliver him any. Yu also felt kind of guilty, because Margaret may have been distressing but man her legs were pretty.. For some reason that triggered a magnificent thought in Yu’s head. 

“Ya know Margaret, I think it would help if you got out more,” Yu perked up and smiled at the ruler of power. 

“What do you mean by that?” Margaret questioned cautiously, she had an idea of what Yu was suggesting, but clearity was always important in her line of work. 

“Well I’ve only ever seen you leave the velvet room once, and that was… personal.. But I think it would be good for you to get out, and see the world for yourself. It's what your sister did right? Maybe you could find some clues to where she went, I can show you around Inaba.” Yu explained cheerfully. There was truth to his words, Margaret had hardly ever left the velvet room and she would be lying if she said that she had no interest in the outside world. It would also be highly probable that she would find more clue to her sister’s disappearance. Margaret pondered her decision, this was a very weighty question for her, she looked calm on the outside as she thought carefully, but she was filled with unease on the inside. 

“..Very well, I shall stretch my legs as you suggest, and you shall be my guide,” Margaret said, slightly commandingly. 

Yu smiled wide, he hadn’t expecting Margaret to break her stern walls and actually agree to accompany him. He held his thumb up and cheered. “Well we can get going right now then if you want!” The young man beamed. 

Margaret let out a slight chuckle, “Very well, let us depart at once,” and she held out her hand. Yu took her hand, it was soft and cold, and they departed into the real world. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
